Doze
| image = felt_doze.png | fullname =Marion Clive Osgoode | alias =Doze | nickname = | rank =Number 2 | occupation = | url =temporallethargy | pchum =temporalLethargy | species =Human (Felt) | sex =male | age =Mid-twenties | birthday =February 2 (falsified, actual DOB unknown) | heightweight =5’4” / 130 lbs | birthplace = | residence = Midnight City, Felt Manor | relations = | mun =Kochokoi | position =Member | skype = | personalblog = barapacian | 2ndchar = }} Doze is the second member of mob known as The Felt. Born as a human, he was altered in the gassings performed by Doc Scratch, along with the rest of the members of the gang. Personality Generally quite reserved, Doze most often keeps to himself and is a bit of a wall-flower most times unless approached first. He is very observant and notices things others may miss. Often confused for being slow, he is actually just very particular about how he goes about certain things and prefers to take the time to get things done correctly and thoroughly the first time so there aren't loose ends to clean up later. He spends a good deal of time reading and is often able to come up with facts and clarifications on various topics and questions the other Felt members have, whether an elaboration was asked for or not. Abilities He’s able to slow down time relative to himself (as seen in the comics). He has a maximum of two hours of straight usage of this power, however. (The amount of time he’s able to use it can vary depending on his state of mind and energy levels before he started using it.) If he goes 15 minutes over the two hours, he will quickly start losing his energy and become slightly nauseated. 30 minutes over will result in nauseating headaches and extreme dizziness. 45 minutes over will cause him to start trembling, suffer severe headaches, start having nosebleeds and likely lose consciousness. An hour or more over and he runs the risk of inflicting brain damage upon himself. Occupation He is a member of The Felt and will go about whatever tasks he is assigned to do by his superiors. His skills lie in tasks that require patience, observation and precision, such as stakeouts, interrogations and information collection. Biography Childhood Growing up in a middle class family, Clive was the child to unmarried and unwanting parents, with his birth being caused by a night of alcohol and young naivety. His father, scared of the idea of having to raise a child so early on in life, left Clive’s mother as soon as he found out she was pregnant and very rarely ever came to see him when he was growing up. Clive’s mother had lived with her parents up until she became pregnant, at which point they decided that if she was old enough to be having children then she was old enough to live on her own. Though they had her move out, they still aided her financially every so often to make sure their grandchild wasn’t starving. They would let her leave Clive with them for a few nights a week while she was working. Clive rather enjoyed these visits, as it gave him an opportunity to peruse through their library and play little puzzle games with them. They’re the ones who taught Clive how to speak French and spoke it to him almost exclusively to make sure it stuck. After a long fight with sickness, his grandmother died and his grandfather followed shortly after, dying of a broken heart. Clive was 12 years old when they passed away and had a hard time really grasping the full concept of their deaths. Adolescence After the death of Clive's grandparents, he and his mother were left with hardly any kind of finances to sustain them. Clive’s mother had very few options as far as making money went. She most often earned just enough to stay alive with some less favourable work in shady clubs. She mother was under a constant state of stress, depression and a few other mental health issues while trying to balance finding work and supporting her son on her own. She began drinking, and on occasion taking up drugs, in order to try to stay sane and keep her mind from thinking too much about what her life had become. It wasn’t uncommon for her to go into hysterics when she was in a state of intoxication and unfortunately Clive was one of the few outlets for her pent-up frustrations. Clive had few friends when he was younger, but the ones he did have often talked him in to joining them in less than legal escapades. By the time Clive was in his mid-teens, he'd already had a small crime record for petty theft. Runaway He’d taken an interest in the stories about luxurious mobsters that owned casinos and went on grand heists quite early on and collected newspaper articles and books on the subject. Clive had heard talk about a strange group called ‘The Felt’ when he was in his mid-teens and his interest was piqued immediately. Coming home from a day of being out with his acquaintances, his house was in a state of total chaos and his mother was running rampant. She’d caught him as he tried to sneak into his room and attempted to choke him before pulling away and throwing a half-empty bottle of whiskey at his face, resulting in the scar over his eyebrow. That was the day that Clive had decided to leave home for good this time after a few failed runaway attempts and make a better life for himself as a famous mobster. Marion Clive was never heard from again and after a week long’s search, he was called a missing runaway and pronounced most likely dead. The Felt After joining The Felt, he was given the name Doze and assigned the number 2. He quickly found that the life of a mobster was not nearly as glamorous and full of spoils as his naive childhood dreams had originally thought. By the time he came to the realization that he wanted out, it was far too late. Doze was subjected to the gassings and was a permanent member of The Felt from there on in. Though he often times puts up a fuss about his fellow mobsters, he's come to view them as his new family and does genuinely care for all of them, no matter how much some of them might frustrate and annoy him. Relationships wip Gallery File:Doze_humanized.png| File:Doze_dump.png| File:Doze_mother's_day.png|Visiting his mother's grave on Mother's Day. Trivia *He is named after his grandmother Marion but took to using his middle name instead to avoid ridicule. *Doze suffers from narcolepsy. He has issues sleeping throughout the night and sometimes falls asleep during the day. *He will always have two time pieces on him at all times. *He keeps a journal but writes in it exclusively in French to avoid people snooping. *Doze often cooks for other members of The Felt. He's been cooking for a long time and is able to make a variety of meals and desserts. Category:Characters Category:Felt